The field of the disclosure relates generally to accessing data from multiple sources and, more specifically, to methods and systems for providing a visualization of data obtained from computing devices associated with different security classifications.
At least some known computer systems allow data from multiple sources to be combined into a single display. Such a combination may be colloquially referred to as “mashup”. However, known mashup systems access data from sources associated with a single security classification. For example, such mashup systems generally retrieve data from publicly available data sources that are accessible via the Internet.
Some users may benefit from the ability to combine data from data sources associated with different security classifications. However, such data sources cannot simply be exposed to indiscriminate access without compromising the security provided by the different security classifications.